


风之城的美丽传说

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Road Trips, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 对部分当事人而言，则是恐怖传说。
Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797505
Kudos: 5





	风之城的美丽传说

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯五岁时就知道芝加哥别名风城。那一年他跟家人到芝加哥旅游，买下一枚写着Windy City的城市风景冰箱贴，该冰箱贴直到他上大学前都在他家冰箱门上稳居一席之地，专门负责固定琼斯太太每周的谆谆教诲（“学会闭上嘴倾听，阿尔弗雷德！”“学会为自己勇敢发声，马修！”）。  
是的，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯五岁时就知道芝加哥别名风城。而在十八岁快要结束的这个夏季，旅行途中在芝加哥的最后一个黄昏，阿尔弗雷德站在海军码头上，百思不得其解为什么有人会因为风疯成这样。  
弗朗西斯和王耀肩并肩站在护栏前，张开双臂，仰面朝向被夕阳染了色的大海，显然陶醉无比。王耀把头发解开了，这两个人金色的半长发和黑色的长发在风中飘扬乱舞如两面旗帜，比较文学博士生还大声感叹：“这就是所谓的风在发里（Wind in the hair）啊——”  
“而且身处风之城——”弗朗西斯激情接话。阿尔弗雷德总觉得法国人下一秒就要脱衣服裸奔。  
他们身处著名的芝加哥海军码头、二战时期美国海军的训练场地，而弗朗西斯和王耀只想着让头发吹风。还有布拉金斯基，他甚至没有长发，可是也站在法国人和中国人旁边，让鲜艳的红围巾在海风中飘啊飘。  
阿尔弗雷德只是想在海军码头看日落满足一下他的二战情结，再在附近的阿甘主题餐厅搓一顿海鲜满足他的阿甘情结，但他的旅伴们却一点面子也不给。苦闷的加州小伙转向同伴中唯一一个正常人：“亚瑟，你肯定知道海军码头在二战时——”  
“嘘，”英国人举起食指，闭上眼睛，金发在落日的映照下闪闪发光。“别说话，去感受。”  
“感受……什么？”  
“大英帝国，最后的光辉。”

王耀、弗朗西斯和伊万朝面色安详的亚瑟和万念俱灰的阿尔弗雷德走来，王耀正重新绑头发，嘴里骂骂咧咧嘟哝着汉语。  
“他怎么了？”亚瑟问。  
“刚才有游客请王耀帮忙拍照，”弗朗西斯面色古怪，“他是这么说的……伊万？”  
戏剧生立刻尽职尽责地模仿：“嘿女士，可以帮我和我女朋友拍张照片吗？”不得不说那副美利坚精神小伙的神态在他脸上怪吓人的，但伊万很快恢复了正常表情，“可能是只看到了耀的背影，因为是长发所以误解了呢。”  
“凭什么你就没被当成女的？”王耀怒指弗朗西斯，“你不仅发型像女的长得也像女的！”  
“这就是为什么我留胡子啊，亲爱的朋友，”弗朗西斯摇头，“倒不如说——如果你不介意我问——你为什么放任头发长那么长？”  
“在美国剪头多贵啊！！！”

吃饱喝足的阿尔弗雷德、亚瑟、伊万和王耀走出阿甘主题餐厅时，发现弗朗西斯没跟上来。  
英国人回去寻人（蛙），接着如临大敌地跑回同伴们身边通报：“那法国佬在和女招待调情！”  
阿尔弗雷德扬起眉毛：“哇他这么有活力吗？不过我觉得他应该泡不到这里的美国姑娘，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“你最好祈祷他最好泡不到，琼斯，”伊万表情凝重，“不然咱们四个人今晚就要挤一间屋了。”  
阿尔弗雷德脸上的笑容顿时消失。这沉重的可能性如达摩克里斯之剑悬停在每个人头顶，如果命运没有转折，他们今晚的未来必定一片灰暗。  
王耀突然说：“我有个主意。”  
弗朗西斯依靠在吧台上，噙着微笑注视着因他的一句话而发出爽朗笑声的漂亮女招待。她名叫艾米丽，金发蓝眼，身材火辣，是个各种意义上十分“典型”——或者说十分符合刻板印象——的美国姑娘。考虑到她所工作的餐厅，这形象倒是非常合适。  
“不介意我说的话，你可真是个典型的法国人，波诺弗瓦先生！”艾米丽的声音响亮却甜美，“可惜您只是来这里旅游的，不然——”  
她顿住了，好奇的目光越过弗朗西斯的肩膀，固定在他背后的什么东西上。法国人有些困惑地回过头——  
便迎上了他华裔朋友的灼灼凝视。  
“这可不好，弗朗西斯！”王耀痛心疾首，“你上周不还跟伊万一起洗澡吗？”

“我亲爱的朋友，如果只是想让我快点出来会和你也没必要说那种话吧！”一分钟后闷闷不乐且心有余悸的法国人跟在愉快的中国人身后走出餐厅，“你看到艾米丽活动手指的样子了吗？她差点就要揍我了！”  
“只是这样就让她差点揍你？”亚瑟幸灾乐祸，“那你可真是只幸运的青蛙。”  
阿尔弗雷德表示同意：“幸亏我们修改了王耀原本设计的台词！布拉金斯基偶尔也会干点好事！”  
“原本设计的台词？”弗朗西斯莫名感到恐惧，甚至忽略了伊万和阿尔弗雷德的新一轮掐架。  
“哦，”王耀回忆道，“我本来想说的是——”  
他深吸一口气。  
“变态！竟敢和我儿子一个屋洗澡！他还是个孩子啊！！！”  
弗朗西斯被他的创造力与厚颜无耻震惊了。他在美国人和俄罗斯人争斗的背景音下呆愣了很久很久，终于说：“我谢谢你改了啊！”  
“别客气，毕竟美国医药费也死贵嘛！”

第二天的行程很紧。他们制定计划时本打算从芝加哥直接开到爱荷华州的Okoboji湖，但王耀想在途中于艾奥瓦城停留几个小时，好去朝拜一下众多中国作家曾落脚学习的爱荷华大学。于是他们不得不在凌晨五点从酒店出发，以便入夜前到达湖边。  
“伊万呢？”集合在停车场时王耀问亚瑟，他先前抽签和伊万分到了一间屋。  
英国人打了个哈欠：“我出门前他说再眯一会儿就起来。至少他行李肯定收拾好了。”  
“他居然在夏天还能冬眠？”阿尔弗雷德爬进驾驶位。“我看干脆别等他了。”  
“你打算开启个传统吗？”扶着车门的弗朗西斯忍不住问，“每个人至少要被丢下一次？”  
“听起来不坏，”亚瑟满脸倦容地把行李塞进后备箱。“只有我经受过这个，很不公平。”  
经受了林晓梅过多熏陶的王耀终于忍不住从车窗探头问他：“柯克兰你说实话，你困成这样伊万也困得起不来到底是怎么回事？我是说我之前完全没看出——”  
“啊？哦，都怪昨天去了海军码头。”英国人梦游般地绕到另一侧打开车门，“我看了一晚上皇家海军史，他看了一晚上莫斯科保卫战电影马拉松。”

他们当然不是真的要把伊万丢在芝加哥。阿尔弗雷德牵头提出的计划很完善：按照伊万的一贯作风，虽然他打算“眯一会儿”但肯定不会迟到半小时以上，而王耀点头同意他在艾奥瓦的时间可以牺牲半个小时。所以他们只需要开车在酒店附近的街区兜几圈，佐以电话误导让伊万以为自己已经被孤身丢在芝加哥，然后再奇迹般地出现在酒店，好好欣赏俄罗斯人难得吃瘪的表情。  
计划很周密，可事实上他们刚从酒店开出去没几米伊万就拉着行李箱冲了出来。阿尔弗雷德从后视镜看到俄罗斯人站在酒店门口茫然地左顾右盼，旁边两个似乎是刚从机场打车来的女客向他投去好奇的目光。美利坚小伙露出胜利的微笑，加大了踩油门的力度——  
“哦我的天！”弗朗西斯惊呼，“他在 **追车** ？！”  
但凡这辆SUV不是自动挡，阿尔弗雷德恐怕就就要吓到当场熄火。伊万的围巾在身后飘扬，他紫罗兰的眼睛凄楚无比，神色惊惶而悲切，以令人心碎的声音呼唤：“等等！等等啊！不要抛弃我——”  
与此同时他两条长腿迈得飞快，急速朝SUV尾部奔袭，手里还拖着行李箱。  
“我做错了什么——我们难道不是一体的吗——”  
“不可能！他还是个人类啊！”亚瑟现在一点都不困了。  
酒店门口的女客们显然被这一场景吸引，其中一个姑娘拿出了手机，但车上没有人注意到这点。阿尔弗雷德紧紧抓着方向盘只顾着看后视镜甚至连前方路况都顾不上了：“卧槽！卧槽《秘密特工》是真的！！！”  
“看路！阿尔弗雷德看路！”弗朗西斯惊叫。  
“你们怎么可以这样伤害我——”伊万还在深情呼喊。  
“该死的不要在这种时候提那部电影！”亚瑟嚷嚷，“我的天——哦我的天——他伸手想干什么他不会真的把车后盖掀了吧！”  
伊万的身影，那打破了一切物理定律且下半部分已经模糊成虚影的身影，正逐渐迫近SUV。  
“刹车！阿尔弗雷德刹车！”王耀大吼。  
阿尔弗雷德踩下刹车的同一时刻，伊万的手也搭上了车后玻璃。  
“我追上了！我追上你们了，太好了！”  
如果不是他刚刚几乎算是单手让一辆SUV停下，车上的四个人可能会勉强同意俄罗斯人的声音和表情真的很像是在啜泣。

事后，一则标题为《斯拉夫男孩芝加哥勇敢追爱》的视频出现在油管，因深情的男主角、抒情的背景音乐、奇思妙想的故事发展、恰到好处的慢动作以及画龙点睛的浪漫配字红极一时，人称风之城的美丽传说。

【注：《秘密特工》（The Man from U.N.C.L.E.），又名舅男，根据上世纪六十年代同名电视剧改编的电影，以冷战为背景，讲述了英sir为冷战问题儿童操碎了心的故事（别信）。片头，一名苏联人不仅肉身追车，还徒手掀了车后盖。】

**彩蛋**  
在到达洛杉矶前，视频的五位当事人都对“风之城的美丽传说”一无所知。而在观摩视频后，某位知名不具的华裔人士精准预言：“这视频里出来的表情包，为伊万将来进军好莱坞走向世界打下了坚实的群众基础！”  


**Author's Note:**

> 虽说彩蛋如此，然而这个系列真的能坚持写到他们大学毕业成为社畜吗……


End file.
